


Put Away Wet

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Trans, Trans Nicole Haught, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, but hopefully not fetishizing, mtf, nicole has a penis, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: In which Waverly fumbles her way through complimenting Nicole's skills in bed, and ends up enjoying herself even more than she bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because a follower asked me to write "a story about Waverly telling g!p Nicole she's way better in bed than Champ". I asked, "Actually, can it be Trans Nicole?" And they said, "!!!!! Yes!" (and we both screamed). And then they asked, "Well, wouldn't Nicole be a little upset being compared to all these men?" and the story snowballed from there.
> 
> This story is more about sex and character development than "the trans experience" and transitioning (I'll leave those stories for trans people to tell themselves), but effort has been made to be authentic and non-fetishizing here. ^^ I communicated with trans female references.
> 
> Fans of g!p in general and fans of trans women characters should both feel comfortable here.

Nicole is inside of her. _Nicole_ is _inside_ of her. It shouldn't be so overwhelming for Waverly, since they've done this several times before, but the mere thought leaves her clawing at the sheets almost as much as the slow, purposeful press of Nicole's fingers—but only almost. Each hook sends stars circling Waverly's head and color flashing in front of her eyes. Through it all is Nicole's face, pale and beautiful, with her dark brown eyes burning and her hair a glowing red sunset around her bare shoulders.

It's like nothing else Waverly has ever seen. Like nothing else she’s ever felt. Nicole is like no one else she's ever met. Nicole touches her more deeply, physically and emotionally, than all her previous lovers combined. This unnamed thing between them is still new and a bit scary, but also wonderful and exhilarating and _right,_ and Waverly can't help but gasp her appreciation as Nicole's thumb swipes circles over the throbbing head of her clit.

"Criminy, Nicole, you're so much better at this."

Immediately, the movement of Nicole's hand pauses. The skillful thrusts inside of Waverly stop, causing her to whimper in confusion. The steady curls of Nicole's fingers feel so, so good, and losing them even for a moment sets her quivering and rocking in search of more.

A few moments later, once her disappointment fades, she flushes with embarrassment instead. What kind of person uses the word 'criminy' during sex anyway, and _Jesus,_ why does she have to be such an idiot about things like this, especially when they're going so well? But then she catches sight of the wounded look in Nicole's eyes, an old pain rising to the surface that tells of deep scars beneath.

When Nicole asks, "Better than who?" Waverly finally realizes what she's done. It isn't about being dorky, or using the wrong words, or talking too loud and too fast. It's about something else entirely.

She shifts back awkwardly, although Nicole's fingers are still inside her. "Um...Okay, shit, I'm really sorry I said that. It's not fair to compare you to other people I've slept with, even if you're miles better than them. I just..." Her voice trails off when the hurt look on Nicole's face doesn't change. "Nicole, please, talk to me?"

Nicole sighs, and all Waverly's thoughts of coming are forgotten. She watches Nicole intently, trying to figure out what's going through her head. Usually, Nicole's expressions are pretty clear. She's not the type to put on a perfectly pleasant mask around other people the way Waverly used to, but this time, the waters beneath are dark and inscrutable.

"It isn't your fault," Nicole says at last. "You were trying to say something nice. It's just, the people you're comparing me to are all..."

It hits Waverly at once. Men. Nicole is talking about the fact that she's only ever slept with men. It wasn't something Nicole had minded for the most part. She'd never talked down to Waverly for sleeping with them in the past, or pressured her into 'picking a side' and defining her sexuality. Simply going on this journey together had been enough for both of them, and Nicole had seemed honored to show her the way. But...

Waverly can see exactly why Nicole wouldn't want to be compared to the men who have come before her.

"Nicole," Waverly whispers. She reached out, uncertain at first, but when Nicole doesn't stop her, she makes contact with her lover's cheek, caressing it gently. "I didn't even think. This is all new to me. Navigating...this. With a woman. With a trans woman. I don't always see the holes before I step right in 'em."

To her relief, a small but warm smile washes across Nicole's face. It's the familiar look of love Waverly has come to cherish...at least, she hopes it's love. Neither of them are quite ready to say the words aloud, but the feeling is definitely blooming whether they're ready or not.

"It's okay. I didn't know it would bother me either until you said it."

Waverly bites her lip. She feels as if there's more to be said, even if she can't think of how to say it. Before she can figure it out, Nicole speaks again.

"I'm sorry for killing the mood." Nicole starts to withdraw her fingers, but Waverly cups a hand over the back of hers, keeping it in place.

"Please, don't. If you need to stop, that's fine...but I don't want you to."

Nicole's brows lift in surprise. "Really?" A slow smirk spreads across her face. "Wow. If you're still turned on enough to keep going after my little pity party, I must really be better than Champ the Chump and all the other fools who didn't deserve you."

Waverly laughs, relieved Nicole is feeling confident enough to joke about the situation, but not surprised. Nicole is a woman with confidence and swagger, a woman who lets bigoted, spiteful, or just plain rude comments roll off her like water. She's got tough skin because she needs it, and Waverly is touched when she realizes that she's somehow managed to burrow beneath it.

"Oh yeah," she says, running her tongue over her bottom lip and giving Nicole a hooded gaze. It's a gamble, trying this tactic—but from Nicole's last comment, she hopes it will pay off. "You're so much better than Champ—and all the other boys I wasted my time with. His knife wasn’t sharp enough to cut melted butter.”

Nicole snorted rather ungracefully.

“I meant his brain. . .or what passes as a brain for him, I suppose,” Waverly said. “Although a sharp knife isn’t worth much if you don’t know what the heck to do with it. I just wish I'd realized sooner that it takes another woman to get the job done right."

Waverly knows she's caught Nicole's interest by the expression on her face. It starts with a look of surprise, followed by a flash of heat. "And how do I get the job done right?" she asks, her tone breathy and low once more.

"For one, you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty." Waverly gives a soft shift of her hips, shuddering as Nicole's fingers slide deeper inside of her.

"Don't tell me Champ didn't finger you," Nicole says, snorting in disbelief, but she starts curling her fingers again, and Waverly purrs as the pleasant ripples resume. They always know exactly where to find that special spot.

"Mm. Yeah, sometimes...for like two seconds. Then it was all about his dick, and he didn't even know how to use it." Waverly stares into Nicole's eyes, pleased to see that the hurt there has vanished. Still, she wants to be careful. "Before we get any further, are the usual words okay? Do you want me to call it something else?"

Nicole doesn't hesitate. In fact, she almost seems invested in this unusual line of dirty talk. "Go for it. I think I'm okay with it tonight. Thanks for asking."

Waverly smirks. Ideas are racing through her head a mile a minute, ideas about how she can make things up to Nicole for the hidden landmine she'd stepped on. On the next push of Nicole's fingers, she squeezes down deliberately, making sure her lover can feel the grip of her muscles. "You, though. You're a triple threat. You’re prettier than a summer sunset, your fingers are wicked and you've got a mouth like heaven. And when you _do_ use your dick, you use it to make me see fireworks."

For a moment, Waverly worries she's crossed some kind of line despite Nicole's permission, but then Nicole starts grinning. "Fireworks, huh? Because I know how to do this?" She curls her fingers again, swiping her thumb over Waverly's clit at the same time.

Waverly's hips give a greedy jerk. Colors close in around the edges of her eyes and the flash of pleasure _does_ have her seeing fireworks. A groan falls from her lips, but she doesn't try to swallow it back. She wants Nicole to hear her pleasure, to enjoy the reactions she's earning. "H—how do you do that?" she pants, blinking to clear her vision.

Nicole smiles even bigger. "Practice. Paying attention." She repeats the motion, causing Waverly's jaw to move soundlessly as she forgets how to breathe.

"Christ, this is what I'm talking about. The others couldn’t tell skunks from housecats—ohh..." Her voice trails off as Nicole bends down toward her chest, wrapping warm lips around one of her nipples. The peak had been stiff before, but it hardens even further beneath Nicole's swirling tongue. Waverly's hand shoots up, tangling in Nicole's hair and holding her desperately in place. "Don't—don't stop, baby...please, don't stop..."

Nicole's fingers begin a slow thrusting motion, hitting all her sensitive spots. She pulls away from Waverly's nipple for just a moment, long enough to blow a cool stream of air across it. "Then keep talking, Waves."

Waverly tries, but all the compliments that had rushed into her head before have suddenly fled. She's on the edge of coming again and her mind is a blurry red haze. Still, she does her best: "Champ...he never made me come like this," she gasps, trembling as Nicole's thumb presses harder into her clit. "Had to...had to do it myself...make him lie on his back so I could ride him and touch my..."

Nicole kisses across the valley of Waverly's chest, making her way toward the other nipple. The moment her mouth closes around it, Waverly's pelvis flies up from the bed. This time, Nicole has decided to use her teeth. "Yeah?" Nicole asks in between light nips and slow sucks. "He didn't know how to do this?" She stops painting circles and starts a swift up-and-down motion instead, rocking Waverly's clit in and out of its hood.

" _Yes—_ I mean, no. Oh god no...Nicole, I'm gonna..."

Waverly tenses, trying to stave off her release for a little longer, but it's useless. When Nicole whispers, "It's okay," she's whimpering and writhing before her lover even finishes with, "Come for me." Waverly does, fast and hard, rippling around Nicole's fingers. Instead of letting her ride the waves, Nicole carries her through them, continuing to thrust her hand even as Waverly's muscles push outward.

Waverly feels something curious building inside of her, a strange sort of pressure that makes her squirm between contractions. It's pleasurable, but also different and intimidating, and it makes her stomach churn for reasons she can't quite describe. Instead of giving into it, she resists, focusing on the way Nicole's thumb is grinding into her clit. She hones in on the sensation until her inner walls finally stop shivering and Nicole slows down.

When Waverly opens her eyes, not even remembering when she closed them, she sees Nicole peering at her with a concerned expression. An adorable wrinkle has formed between her eyebrows and her lips are curved in the smallest of frowns. "You still look like you're in pain, baby," Nicole coos, placing one last kiss beside her nipple. "Are you sure you're finished?"

Waverly can only flop back onto the bed, sprawling out in exhaustion. "You're kidding, right? You just made me come my brains out. Lord Almighty, I don't know how you do it..."

"Hmm."

Waverly tries to use her grip on Nicole's head to pull her up for a kiss of gratitude, but instead, Nicole starts winding a trail down along her stomach. Soon, Waverly finds herself going along with it, pushing lightly on top of Nicole's head and urging her mouth lower.

"That's the other thing," she moans as Nicole's tongue teases a sensitive patch of skin near her navel. "Champ never really cared whether I came or not. Sometimes he'd ask, but in this tone that said he didn't want to do the work...or like it was something he had to check off a list in order to be a 'real man' or something. He _definitely_ didn't offer to make me come more than once...ummm..."

Waverly's eyes roll back in her head as Nicole nips at one of her hipbones. The lower Nicole's mouth moves, the more Waverly's skin flushes. A low throb has picked up between her legs again, pulsing even harder than before, and all she can think about is how fantastic Nicole's tongue will feel on her, against her, inside of her.

"I'm gonna make you come again," Nicole mutters, ducking beneath her knees and kissing up along one of her legs. Her lips move slower than molasses in January, and Waverly fights the instinct to buck. "I want you to come in my mouth..."

Waverly bites her lip, whining with eagerness. Her hips churn, seeking the warmth of Nicole's tongue before it's even reached the apex of her thighs. "I—I never liked it before you," she confesses, breathless and shaking. "Champ made it feel like a chore. But you love it, so I... _God,_ Nicole, I love your mouth..."

Nicole smirks and runs her tongue teasingly over her lower lip, a gesture that Waverly interprets as something between a threat and a promise. "That's because I know how to do it right." She dips he head, diving in a moment later, and Waverly can't help it—she _screams._ She's already so sensitive, so wet, so ready, and Nicole's mouth is so warm and soft and silky.

She has no idea where Nicole learned how to cover every bit of her sensitive flesh with long, flat licks. She isn't sure how Nicole knows exactly when to capture her clit and suck. She doesn't know how Nicole has the endurance to thrust her tongue all the way inside, but Waverly is endlessly grateful anyway. Nicole's mouth is everywhere at once,  doing everything at once, working so fast Waverly can barely keep up.

It isn't always like this. Sometimes, Nicole is methodical, but this time, she isn't—it's as if she can sense Waverly doesn't have the patience for that kind of buildup. She's ramping up the intensity because she can read the signs of Waverly's body, not because she wants to get it over with, and Christ, Waverly can tell the difference.

"Oh yes," Waverly hisses, threading her fingers through Nicole's auburn hair. It's almost as smooth as her mouth, but soon, it's a nest of tangles as Waverly tugs her closer. "Yes, Nicole, make me come..."

Nicole doesn't. She _could—_ Waverly knows that from the teasing stream of air Nicole blows over the straining bud of her clit—but instead, the warmth recedes. The loss leaves Waverly keening. Tears well in her eyes, watery ones that shimmer there without falling, and she grits her teeth hard enough to leave her jaw aching. Her entire body is a knot of tension, steel cables about to snap, and it's all Nicole's fault.

She isn't sure whether to be grateful or upset.

Waverly looks down, trying to figure out why Nicole is holding her so mercilessly on the edge. Her lover's eyes have a wicked gleam, and that irritatingly beautiful smirk is back, even wider than before. "Tell me why you want it so bad, baby. Tell me, and I'll make you come."

It takes Waverly a long time to put the words together—probably just a few seconds, but it feels like eons. She fumbles for an answer after a few ragged breaths, but it still requires several tries. "Because..."

Nicole's tongue swipes over her again, fluttering everywhere, not focusing anywhere.

"Because..."

Nicole presses a closed-mouth kiss to the tip of her clit, and Waverly's entire body gives a jolt.

"Because you're the best. The best I've ever had. _Please..._ " She tugs at Nicole's hair again, but her grasp is trembling and weak.

Thankfully, it's enough. Nicole draws her back in, and this time, she doesn't let up until Waverly has hurtled over the edge.

It's even more powerful than her first peak. Waverly screams until her throat is raw, bucking as hard as Nicole's hands on her hips will allow. Nicole rocks with her, accepting her thrusts without hesitation, sucking and swiping and swirling in ways that Waverly can't even describe. The fireworks are back, leaving her blinded with ringing ears, showering sparks over every inch of skin—but still, there's that curious fullness too, a deep ache pounding somewhere out of reach.

When Waverly floats back down from her high, she's still squirming. She can't hold still, and even though she's shivering with exhaustion, she knows she isn't finished. She's let the reins slip, and all she can do is grasp at Nicole and trust her. She moans in approval as Nicole's body slides on top of hers, hard and lean in some places, but with enough plush padding in others to make them a perfect fit.

"Do you want me inside you now, baby?" Nicole mutters, kissing a trail up along her throat. Her hands don't hold still either, stroking along Waverly's sides, finding the grooves in her ribs.

Waverly does. Oh criminy, she does—she wants it more than she's ever wanted anything in her life before this moment. She can feel Nicole pressed against her thigh, firm and ready, and her inner walls clench with jealousy. Other lovers have been inside her, but none have made her _crave_ this way. Not even close.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes..."

She can't say any other words. She's stuck chanting the one, hoping Nicole will take pity on her. To her relief, Nicole's next question requires a yes or no answer.

"Is it because you know I can fuck you better than anyone else?"

 _"Yes."_ It's the truth, but she would have said anything at all to coax Nicole inside of her. She _needs_ to be stretched, to be spread open, to be split apart until the unbearable emptiness within her is filled.

It's enough, because Nicole's hands fasten around her hips again, adjusting until their pelvises are at the proper angle. Waverly shivers as Nicole's shaft finally touches her, the blunt head gliding through her wetness to settle at her opening. It starts to slip inside before either of them can really thrust. Waverly has no resistance left, and her body is more than ready.

When the first inch slides inside her, she doesn't shout. Her voice has disappeared. She can only shake in silent bliss as Nicole pushes forward. She knows she should be surprised—she's managed to take almost all of Nicole in just one stroke—but she isn't. Nicole is always making her feel things she's never felt before. Nicole is always showing her how to do things she never even dreamed she was capable of.

Waverly doesn't realize she's forgotten to breathe until Nicole kisses her. It's a kiss that heightens her awareness, a kiss that reminds her that she isn't the only one in need. Nicole's tongue is hungry, tasting of her, and Waverly meets it eagerly with her own. Nicole's stomach muscles are flexing above hers, and Nicole is throbbing inside of her, pounding with the same fullness Waverly feels.

"Waves..." Nicole looks down at her, and through the haze of need, Waverly realizes that her eyes are misty with more than desire.

That's enough to bring her voice back. This time, she knows what to say. "You're not just the best lover I've ever had. You're the best woman I've ever known."

Nicole kisses her again, deeply, and her hips start moving. She sets a slow pace, not urgent, but forceful. They're the kind of thrusts that rock Waverly to her core, the kind hit every sensitive spot along the way, the kind that leave her pleading for more. She tears her mouth away from Nicole's to gasp for air. _"Please."_ She rakes her nails down Nicole's back, only stopping when she reaches the firm swell of Nicole's ass. "I need you... only you..."

Nicole shudders above her, picking up the pace ever so slightly, but she's still methodical, still strategic. A furrow of concentration has formed in her brow, and it's possibly the most adorable thing Waverly has ever seen. In a moment when her previous lovers would be consumed by selfishness and instinct, Nicole is completely focused on her instead.

Waverly appreciates it, but she doesn't need Nicole to put in quite so much effort. Their bodies are already rolling together in perfect harmony, and Waverly makes it her mission to urge Nicole from a canter into a gallop. She squeezes down deliberately, clutching at Nicole as hard as she can. "Go ahead, baby. Give me everything you've got."

That earns her a hoarse cry. Nicole's hips stutter, but only for a moment before they start plowing at an even faster pace. Suddenly, she's all animal, digging her fingers into Waverly's hips and driving forward with all the strength in her body.

And that, at long last, is enough to push out the fullness that Waverly has been holding back. Her front wall swells, pulsing rapidly, and the next time Nicole draws back, a waterfall runs between their bodies, splashing across both their thighs. Waverly doesn't even have time to process what's happening or wonder if she should be embarrassed. The release of pressure is too intense to question, too overwhelming to resist. She continues spilling as Nicole drives into her again, and though she catches a glimpse of surprise on her lover's face, it's also one of delight.

A moment later, there's another flood—Nicole stiffens, gasping low as her own climax hits. The rush of warmth is subtle, but it sets Waverly quivering all over again. She grips Nicole's ass harder, holding her in place as the soft, rhythmic pulses hit her inner walls. She lives for the moments when Nicole comes inside of her, and the fact that it's Nicole really does make all the difference.

When Nicole finishes and collapses on top of her, Waverly finally lets go. She strokes Nicole's heaving back instead, enjoying the way it quivers under her hands. Slowly, she becomes aware of the warm, sticky puddle between them. "Um..." A hot flush spreads across her cheeks. "Did I just..."

Nicole laughs, looking all too pleased with herself. "I think you did, baby."

Waverly has to open and close her mouth a couple of times. "I—I thought squirting was something the porn industry made up? You know, to make it look showier?"

"Nope. Wait, you mean you've never done it before?" That puts an even bigger grin on Nicole's face, one that sets Waverly's heart glowing.

"You're the first," Waverly confesses, somewhere between shy and excited. "But can we move, please? Not that I don't love being ridden hard and put away wet, but this is...more wet than usual."

Nicole laughs at the stupid joke, and the beautiful sound eases Waverly back into a state of relaxation. With Nicole, she doesn't have to worry about saying or doing the right thing all the time. Sex isn't about performing or playing a role. Instead, it's about connecting, about sharing, about the 'I love you' neither of them has had the courage to say yet, but feels practically inevitable.

She almost says it, almost blurts it out, but before she can form the words, Nicole withdraws, causing her to whimper instead. "Shh, baby, it's okay," Nicole murmurs, kissing her forehead and helping her scoot over to the other side of the bed. "Let's just lay here a minute. Then I'll wash the sheets."

"You don't have to," Waverly says as she tucks her head against Nicole's shoulder. "I can take care of it—"

"Call it a thank you. I...Waverly, I've had girlfriends before, but none of them have made me feel like I _matter_ this much. You're the first."

Waverly beams as the weight of what Nicole is saying settles over her. It's not quite a love confession, but she'll sure as hell take it. She flings her arms around Nicole as best she can, squeezing until they're both gasping with laughter. This, she thinks to herself, is how great sex with the perfect person is supposed to end—with ruined sheets and hugs that are too hard and skin that sticks together in awkward places. But as long as Nicole's awkward places fit with hers, she'll be more than satisfied.


End file.
